


Dear Asami-kun

by Aishuu



Series: 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover [19]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, You're my love prize in Viewfinder
Genre: Epistolary, Humor, Implied Threat, M/M, Seishirou is creepy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Seishirou to Asami in which "veterinarian" Seishirou offers some advice on best business practices and prudent pet ownership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Asami-kun

My dear Asami-kun,  
  
I must confess to being surprised at receiving your letter. Of course, it was a pleasure to hear from you, but I do find it surprising that you would contact me.  
  
I suppose what's past is past, but not learning from mistakes is the quickest way to a painful death. Hopefully you will remember that keeping your business interests separate from mine is a sensible precaution. I would hate to see us at cross purposes.  
  
I notice that you've recently required a most charming kitten. I've always been more of a dog person myself, but to each his own. Should you ever need a helping hand, I'm always willing to spend a week or two cat-sitting. I've got a few pet-training tricks that might prove beneficial to your kitten's development.  
  
Always watching out for you,  
  
Sakurazuka Seishirou


End file.
